Relation Jackson-Ethan
Le couple de loups-garou omega composé d'Ethan Steiner et de l'hybride Kanima Jackson Whittemore existe depuis les événements de la quatrième ou de la cinquième saison de la série télévisée Teen Wolf. Ethan et Jackson ne font pas leurs premières apparitions dans la même saison ; Jackson est présent dans la première et la deuxième saison, tandis qu'Ethan est présent dans les deux divisions de la troisième saison. Ils sont uniquement aperçus ensemble dans la seconde division de la saison finale, tous les deux amoureux comme jamais. Le couple est appelé « Jethan » par les fans. Biographie Ethan et Jackson se rencontrent à Londres, en automne 2012. Ils sont tombés amoureux et, en moins d'un an, ont décidé d'emménager ensemble. Ils habitent désormais dans une tour avec vue sur le Big Ben. Ils ont eu vent du séisme qui frappe le surnaturel et des conséquences qui s'abattent sur les loups-garou Omega comme eux. L'identité et le motif de leur rencontre demeurent inconnus. Leurs profils de loups-garou Omega, de leurs deux situations familiales identiques en seraient les principaux motifs. L'absence d'autres contacts avec le reste de la population spécule qu'ils seraient les premiers contacts de chacun dès leurs arrivées respectives à Londres, et probablement les premiers loups-garou de la capitale. La prise de connaissance sur les origines et vulnérabilités Kanima de Jackson, et ses techniques de diversion stipule qu'ils ont traversé et surmonté ensemble des épreuves qui auraient pu leur coûter la vie et pendant lesquelles ils auraient fait plus ample connaissance. Au fil de leurs enquêtes, Ethan est devenu l'« ancrage » de Jackson, celui qui l'adoucit'Charlie Carver:' “We're an odd couple. His character's always been kind of an arrogant prick, so I'm the one who tones him down.”, et sa priorité absolue. Aperçu Jackson a toujours mené ses projets individuellement, tandis qu'Ethan recourt à un autre pour les accomplir. Jackson était seul et a besoin d'un ami, Ethan était accompagné et a besoin d'autonomie. Désormais, Jackson est le cerveau des opérations et l'homme d'action, Ethan est passif et surveille en arrière-plan l'équilibre d'une situation. Ils mènent leurs enquêtes sur un équilibre bien rompu : Ethan écoute les battements de cœur pendant que Jackson parle. Parmi les connaissances de Jackson, il est le premier avec qui Jackson partage des activités sociales, à lire entre ses paroles ambiguës et à les traduire correctement. Ethan s'est adonné aux coutumes de la haute société dans laquelle Jackson vit. Lors de jours particulièrement spéciaux, il porte un bouton de manchette avec un dessin d'un loup avec des écailles, comme un emblème de leur engagement. Son arrivée est sans doute l'origine de la transformation de Jackson, depuis le départ de celui-ci Beacon Hills ; Jackson ne se cache plus, ne fuit plus, et s'assume entièrement et ouvertement. Chaque fois qu'ils sont séparés, ils sombrent dans la vulnérabilité et font tout pour se rejoindre. Dans ces moments-là, un « lien » semble s'établir et permet à l'un de déterminer où l'autre se trouveS6 : E20 . Histoire Saison 6B Antérieurement, Ethan avait passé un an et jour pour jour à trouver deux places pour un spectacle destiné à leur premier anniversaire. Or, le soir de cet anniversaire tant attendu, Jackson suivait la trace de loups-garou omega jusqu'à une forêt. A la place, il est tombé sur deux tueurs de loups-garou anglais et s'est fait empoisonner à l'Aconit tue-loup. Pendant ce temps, Ethan demeurait sans nouvelle de lui et perdait patience. Il harcelait Jackson de messages vocaux ; le dernier disant que le retard de Jackson revenait à signer la chute de leur anniversaire et son arrêt de mort. Soudain, les tueurs de loups-garou qui avaient attaqué Jackson entrèrent, avec Jackson ligoté aux poignets et cagoulé. Ethan court l'aider, mais, dans l'action, reçut une fléchette emplie d'Aconit tue-loup et tomba. La chasseuse s'exclama qu'Ethan est aussi mignon que Jackson. Son binôme lui rappela qu'il fallait les interroger avant de les tuer, alors elle interroge Ethan au sujet des loups-garou que lui son « petit-copain » étaient en train de traquer. Or, Ethan s'aperçut que Jackson se réveillait, alors il retourne leur attention sur la moitié Kanima qui l'immunise à l'Aconit tue-loup. Jackson brisa ses cordes et se leva attaquer ses agresseurs. Ethan sourit. Ses deux parties désormais furax, Jackson assomma le chasseur et se bat contre la chasseuse. Ethan, paralysé, ne pouvait que demeurer spectateur du duel, et de la destruction d'objets de valeur au passage. Jackson remporta le combat et remarqua les photographies brisées de lui et Ethan. Avec un sourire narquois, Jackson écoutait Ethan s'excuser d'avoir cru qu'il avait oublié leur anniversaire. Il lui retira ensuite sa fléchette d'un coup sec, puis partage un baiser passionné avec lui. Ethan à présent sur pied, aide Jackson à immobiliser leurs agresseurs. Tous les deux continuent birèvement de se chamailler, quant à l'échec de leur anniversaire. Tandis que Jackson persistait qu'il n'avait pas oublié, Ethan répliquait qu'il était en retard et qu'il l'avait oublié. Toutefois, il persuada Jackson de remettre ça à l'année prochaine. Jackson est d'accord, dans l'espoir qu'ils soient tous les deux encore vivants. Jackson révéla à Ethan les griffes des loups-garou qu'il avait suivis, en guise de trophées de chasse. Suspectant que l'arrivée de tueurs de loups-garou à Londres n'avait rien d'anodin, il interrogea les deux chasseurs sur le motif de leur chasse et sur le client qui les avait engagés. Il songea d'abord à Gerard Argent, la chasseuse démentit, mais ses battements de cœur confirment le contraire. Alors, Ethan informa qu'il écoute leurs battements de cœur, pendant que Jackson les questionne. Ils apprirent finalement que Gerard est bel et bien le client et qu'il est toujours à Beacon Hills. Ethan et Jackson décidèrent alors de retourner à Beacon Hills pour aider Scott McCall et sa meute dans la guerre. De retour à Beacon Hills High School, les souvenirs resurgissent. A la recherche de Scott, Jackson aperçut Tamora Monroe, alors il l'interpella pour savoir où le trouver. Tamora accepta de les aider, en échange de connaître leurs prénoms. Après avoir entendu « Jackson », elle a kidnappé Ethan et Jackson et les a mit à la torture. Nonobstrant les courants électriques, Ethan et Jackson demeuraient muets aux questions de Tamora, sur le motif de leur entretien avec Scott. Au second champ électrique, Jackson souhaite à Ethan un « joyeux anniversaire ». Tous les deux éclatent de rire ensuite. Jackson et Ethan ont été séparés. Ethan était transporté dans une cave et Jackson était enfermé dans une pièce fermée avec Gerard. Jackson servait d'appât à Scott et sa meute, et d'appui au nouvel ultimatum de Gerard, si Scott ne s'y pliait pas. Les gémissements de douleur de Jackson raisonnent à travers le communicateur. Ethan demandait inlassablement où est Jackson, jusqu'à ce qu'il fermât les yeux. Gerard parti, Jackson décida d'agir. Il réussit à attirer l'attention de son gardien sur sa double identité Kanima et se servit de sa queue pour le cogner de part et d'autre de la pièce, avant de saisir les clefs et se libérer. Tout à coup, Stiles et Lydia lui ouvrirent la porte. Stupéfaits de se revoir, Lydia saute au cou de Jackson. Stiles dut les détacher. Les gardiens à terre et la voie à présent libre, Jackson s'élance de ce pas à la recherche d'Ethan. Dans l'action, il révèle que lui et Ethan sont en couple. Lydia, hors d'haleine, demeure soulagée que Jackson ait trouvé sa voie. Jackson et Lydia avaient rejoint Ethan. Jackson est soulagé qu'il aille bien. Ethan demanda à Jackson comment il s'est libéré avant lui et Jackson répondit qu'il avait parlé à sa façon. Ethan comprit qu'il s'est servi de sa queue et lança à Lydia que c'est « dégueulasse ». Jackson et Ethan de nouveau réunis, ils rejoignent Lydia dans sa chasse à l'Anuk-ite, jusqu'à Beacon Hills High School. Or, à proximité de la chose, le trio se divisa. Dans le processus, Ethan et Jackson s'taient de nouveau séparés. Les yeux fermés, ils bravent leur terreur et se cherchent. Ils s'étaient suivis jusque dans les vestiaires, avant d'être victimes de la tromperie vocale de l'Anuk-ite. Chacun leur tour, ils avaient ouvert les yeux et leurs regards avaient croisé celui de l'Anuk-ite. Ils furent ensuite pétrifiés. Grâce à Lydia et la meute, Ethan et Jackson sont dépétrifiés. Et à peine se sont-ils réunis que le gardien que Jackson avait attaqué pointait son arme sur eux. Heureusement, dans un acte héroïque, Coach Finstock surgit et abat le chasseur à coups de crosse, sous leurs regards horrifiés. Avant de se quitter à nouveau, Jackson et Coach Finstock eurent le temps de se dire être heureux de se revoir. Maintenant que tout est terminé, Jackson et Ethan sont retournés à Londres et ont repris le cours de leur vie. A la fenêtre, Ethan rejoignit un Jackson mélancolique, l'enlace tendrement et lui fit une bise dans le cou. Ils demeurent des alliés distants de Scott et sa meute, en quête d'aider les loups-garou orphelins comme eux dans la guerre contre Tamora. Citations *'Ethan:' “He's not just a werewolf, he's part Kanima.” (Il n'est pas juste un loup-garou, il est à moitié Kanima.”) Jackson: “And both parts are pissed!” (Et les deux parties sont énervées !) *'Ethan' “Jackson talks and I listen. So we know when you lie.” (Il parle et j'écoute. Comme ça, nous savons si vous mentez.) Jackson: “Yeah. We're getting pretty good at it.” *'Jackson:' “Happy Anniversary.” (Joyeux Anniversaire.) *'Ethan:' “Where's Jackson? Where is he? Where's Jackson?”—''“Where's Jackson? Where's Jackson?…”'' *'Jackson:' “I must find Ethan.” (Je dois trouver Ethan.) Lydia: “Ethan? What's he doing here?” (Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?) Jackson: “He's with me.” (Il est avec moi.) Lydia: “He's with you?” (Il est avec toi ?) Jackson: “…Yes. With me.” (Oui. Avec moi) Stiles: “Ethan?” Jackson: “Yes, Ethan.” (Oui, Ethan.) Lydia: “And you…” Stiles: “Ethan?” Jackson: “…Yeah.” (…Oui.) Lydia: “Oh my God…—…I thought you've never figured it out.” (Oh mon Dieu… *soupir* Je croyais que tu ne t'étais jamais décidé.) Jackson: *sourire authentique* “C-Can we go find him now?” (O-On peut aller le chercher ?) *'Ethan:' “You used your tail, right?” (Tu t'es servi de ta queue, n'est-ce pas ?) Jackson: “…” Lydia: “You have a tail?” (Tu as une queue ?) Ethan: “So gross.” (Trop dégoûtant.) *'Jackson:' “Is it over?” (Est-ce terminé ?) Galerie d'images jackson_ethan.png Jethan_symbole.png Jethan_-_photographies_02.png jethan_01.gif jethan_03.gif jethan01.png jethan03.png original.gif jethan_reunion.png jethan_reunion.gif Notes *Le retour de Jackson était prévu des années après son départ de la série, à la fin de la seconde saison. Le producteur de la série, Jeff Davis, a annoncé que Jackson reviendrait, en couple avec un homme'Jeff Davis:' “I thought, if Jackson comes back, he’s coming back in a relationship with a guy. Whether that means he’s bisexual or gay, that’s how he’s returning. I just felt like he went off to London and found himself.”. **En visionnant les enregistrements, Jeff Davis a déclaré qu'ils « sont tellement chou ensemble »'Jeff Davis:' “They're so sweet together.”. **L'acteur Colton Haynes a affirmé que cela a du sens, car son personnage — Jackson — était « sexuellement frustré » au cours de ses précédentes apparitions précédant son départ'Colton Haynes:' “That makes total sense. That’s why Jackson carried around that angst.”. *Colton Haynes a ajouté que Jackson et Ethan « se complètent parfaitement l'un l'autre » et qu'ils « ont vraiment une belle relation »'Colton Haynes:' “They complement perfectly each other. They have a really beautiful relationship.” Références Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Jackson Whittemore Catégorie:Ethan Catégorie:Couples